What a mess!
by xsasuhinax
Summary: After an argument between Cana and Evergreen on who Lucy will end up with they make a bet. The person who can make Lucy admit her feelings for, Gray or Natsu, wins! There is also a mission tournament within a week that last a month. Even better is that it is only a two person competition. Who will win? Cana? Or Evergreen? Nalu Graylu PM me for a better title


Alright this is my first Fairy Tail Fanfic. At first I wanted it to be Graylu but I thought it would be funnier grayluna/nalugray My next fanfic...if i can think of something good will be graylu. Letting you know I do like natsuxlucy but I like grayxlucy better. This is a humor fanfic so enjoy all your favorite moments of your fav couple. Next time I will definitely make it a couple.

* * *

Inside the guild of Fairy Tail its members were cheerfully chatting amongst themselves. To them everyday was something to celebrate, so they didn't even bother to look when the main doors once again opened up to the three main idiots of the guild; Natsu, Gray and Lucy...and Happy too.

"I told you that was an easy mission," Natsu cheered while Lucy was using both males for stamina support.

"Easy for you, I got blasted twice in a row by Aquarius," she said and dropped her head in disappointment.

"I say we go on another mission!" he jumped up and a few feet away from the other two, leaving Gray to support Lucy.

Fake animated tears poured out of Lucy's eyes, "I-i don't really want t-to go...right Gray" she faced him hoping he would agree.

Gray on the other hand simply nodded, responding "I think so too. Lets go on another mission!"

"Your not helping Gray!" her eyes popped out and her mouth dropped annoyed. She had no idea where they get their energy from so she turned to happy, "tell me you're exhausted too right."

Happy nodded also,"I like money!"

"Don't go nodding your head and disagreeing with me you damn cat!" her jaw dropped again in annoyance. She sighed calmly" besides every mission we have been doing so far always ended up with our pay going to damages."

"Hm," Natsu lifted an eyebrow thinking of what Gray had said a moment ago before becoming irritated, "yeah right ice princess, who says you're going this time huh? You keep on destroying everything."

Gray's eyes twitched in anger and without realizing accidentally lets go of Lucy and she fell to the floor with a thud.

"Oops" said Gray in confusion before pulling her up to her feet and returned to arguing with Natsu. He pressed his forehead to an angry Natsu, "who are you calling ice princess, you idiot. You are the one who destroys everything especially with this mission!"

Before anyone noticed, if they had the two became a cloud of dust and random limbs popping out. Lucy sighed and scooted back next to Happy to avoid getting pulled into the fight. As the two continued to fight, across the room where the bar was at, Mira was cleaning one of the beer cups.

"Sigh" she literally sighed dreamily out the words as she watch the two idiots fight. Cana who was sitting in front of her and drinking her usual amount, set down the giant barrel.

"What's with you today Mira," she smirked at Mira who simply giggled and placed her hands on her cheeks in embarrassment.

"I just can't decide!" she softly squealed, but all she got from Cana was a confused looked.

"Huh?"

"I mean I can't decide who is a better couple!" Mira shifted her hands from her cheeks to her heart, still leaving Cana completely lost.

"Uhhh..." she sweatdropped before Mira sighed in defeat.

"I mean who would make a better couple for Lucy. Natsu or Gray!"

"WHAT!" Cana eyes turned into white saucers and Mira hushed her to be quiet.

"It bothers me every time I see them come in. Natsu is so sweet and cheerful, someone Lucy would definitely like but then there is Gray who is cool and calm, a guy that would definitely work out for Lucy. What makes it harder is that they are always together so I can't just go by who she spends more time with and-" Mira voice began to raise into a squeaky pitch before Cana placed both of her hands on her shoulder; calming her down.

Cana sat back down and asked, "why are you so interested in such a thought."

"Huh, you don't know?" Mira asked slightly shocked. Cana's eye twitched a bit but she was curious to know. The answer even shocked her more as she took another gulp of her drink; Mira smiled, "I know for a fact that they both like her."

At first Cana blinked in confusion, trying to process what was said before spitting her drink out and falling off her chair in shock. She jumped back into her seat trying to clean the mess with the table cloth Mira had not long ago.

Mira looked up at the ceiling thinking out loud, "I wonder who Lucy likes..."

"Natsu of course," a voice next to them said. Cana turned her head to see Evergreen standing with one hand on her hip and her other hand using her fan to cover her face a bit.

"Why do you say that," Mira asked curiously.

"It's obvious that they will end up together. I mean they are pretty close are they not," she shut her fan fiercely and threw her hands, which were clasped together, on one side of her cheek. A romantic expression appeared as she began to imagine things. "I can even see it right now..."

**The beautiful Lucy leaned against the window overlooking the land from the highest point of her prison tower. The wind blowing gently through her hair as she sighed sadly. Ever since she was little she had been trapped by the mean yet totally gorgeous and not to mention incredibly smart Evergreen. She had never really understood why she was taken from her family, but all she really knew was the inside of her small room. **

"**Oh woe is me" Lucy said dramatically, twirling around in her expensive dress that her mean yet wonderfully amazing witch Evergreen had 'forced' her to wear. "Will I ever leave this tower? Will I ever see my family again? Will I ever be as amazingly beautiful as the witch Evergreen."**

"**Is that a voice of an angel I hear," she gasped and strolled toward the open window. She looked left and right before staring down at a handsome boy with pink hair and angel wings, though she did not see the cat holding his back.**

**She blushed before asking, "w-who are you?"**

"**Hopefully your prince charming, I am Natsu" his voice was silky smooth as she placed her hands on his cheeks pulling him closer for a kiss.**

"**My my my. What do we have here?" a beautifully lovely voice that only could come from a smoking hot goddess came from above.**

**The boy named Natsu blushed when he saw the beautiful woman on top of the roof. His eyes narrowed and motioned a wave of the hand to signify protection of the other beautiful-but-not-as-much girl.**

"**Oh don't mind me. I already know this is a losing battle I give up. You win. Just pretend I am dead," both sweat dropped before gazing into each other's eyes passionately. They were once again about to lean in for another kiss when...**

A giant needle appeared and popped Evergreen's dream. She snapped back into reality when she heard Cana laughing. Irritated by the interruption she asked, "what is it?"

"It's funny how you think that Natsu will end up with Lucy because Gray is just a close to Lucy, if I dare say not more." She placed her thumb under her own chin and smirked.

**She was trapped and had no where else to run. She knew they had been following her for a while but she was not able to lose their tail. Now she was trapped in the alleyway with three guys making stupid comments.**

"**I told you I found a cute one"**

"**She ain't just cute, just look at that body"**

"**Hey baby maybe if you cooperate. I will let you be my girlfriend,"**

**Every step she took back they literally took two steps forward. Fear and terror spread through her face. Finally she could take no more steps backwards since she hit the wall behind her. **

"**Oh no, no where to run? Too bad."**

"**Someone help me..." she whispered.**

**A strange wind began to blow that kept the three idiots from moving any farther. Now instead the guys could feel a chill run down their spines as they slowly turned behind them. **

**A shadowy figure began to take his time walking towards them before stopping.**

"**It's not right to take advantage of someone like that, especially a girl," the figure said, earning a laugh from the douches. **

"**Oh yeah and what are you gonna do about it," they turned to face the guy and Lucy closed her eyes, not wanting to see the bad results. After a few obvious fighting noises for about a couple minutes it became silent.**

**She didn't opened them until she heard a voice, "are you alright miss," and looked up to see a man with black hair and...no shirt. She blushed like crazy.**

"**T-thank you sir."**

"**You are welcome...the name is Gray Fullbuster," they stared into each others eyes before leaning in for the kiss until...**

A chibi Evergreen pushed the seen away. "You think Lucy actually likes that blockhead of ice," she laughed.

"Yeah, I actually do. They have mutual feelings for each other."

Evergreen laughed again while flipping her hair, "Natsu is always saving her." The fight between Natsu and Gray got bigger as Jet, Croy and Elfman jumped in int dust.

"Well yeah,Natsu saves just about everyone though. Besides, Lucy and Gray are always next to each other in about every situation," she took another gulp of her drink.

"What does either have to do with Lucy liking them," Mira asked a bit confused. However, they ignored her.

Then Evergreen lower herself and got in Cana's face and smirked, "I heard that Natsu had asked Lucy out," Gajeel, Alzack, and Bisca jumped into the fight also.

Cana got into Evergreen's face also, "yeah he needed her celestial spirit Virgo. I heard that the celestial spirit Gemini said Gray was definitely interested in her."

"You know you could probably think clearly if you didn't drink so much. All that alcohol must have gone to your brain," Cana's eye twitches in anger.

"At least I am thinking, unlike you with all that makeup weighing down your head," Evergreen clenched her teeth as a angry marked popped on the side of her head.

She stood up straight away from Cana and said, "Alright lets make a bet. If I can get Lucy admit her feelings for Natsu first I win. If you can get her to admit her feelings to Gray then...phht if possible...then you win."

"Hmm..ok what is the wager?"

"The winner gets to pick the loser mission, also they get their profits," she opened her fan again. Cana looked at Mira before she shook Evergreen's hand.

"Deal."

"Hmph. Once I win I am definitely giving you a tough mission."

"Whatever Evergreen. When I win I am going to give you a mission where I get a huge profit."

Both of them turned around to see the fight still going, and noticed Master Makarov walking past everyone and their punches. He jumped high and flipped before hitting his head on the ceiling and puling himself up straight. Both girls sweatdropped as no one else noticed his mistake.

"Listen up you brats," the fighting slowly began to stop, except Gray and Natsu were still struggling. "In about a week we will begin the mission tournament! As most of you know its a team of two where they try to get the most missions within a month. Just to make it more competitive the losing team has to take...the punishment." He laughed as everyone began to freak out.

Both Natsu and Gray let go of each other with a fist pumped up enthusiastically. As Lucy got closer to the bruised idiots Natsu turned around and asked, "Hey Lucy want to team up with me."

She smiled and before she responded she both Lucy and Gray freaked out by another voice, "Gray-sama!" She glomped Gray who was now trying to pry her off him, "Juvia wants to be Gray-sama's partner."

Finally he managed to slip out of her grasp and next to Lucy, still acting cooly, "Sorry Natsu but Lucy is my partner." Lucy sweatdropped as Juvia sent glares in her direction, hair flowing up.

Overhearing what Gray said both girls had glints of a plan in their eye already. Cana slid up besides Gray around the same time Evergreen appeared next to Natsu.

"You hear that Natsu Gray is pretty much underestimating you by wanting to be Lucy's partner," she began to fan herself.

"Hell no, Lucy is my partner," he threw a fist up and swung his other arm back.

Lucy appeared behind them in the background still sweatdropping, "how is me being on Gray's team underestimating Natsu?" Of course they didn't listen.

"See that Gray. He is trying to tie you up with Juvia just for the heck of it," Gray eye's began to twice when Cana said that.

"Like hell, assbrain, I am teaming up with Lucy," Gray also threw a fist up and took a step forward.

Lucy also appeared behind them in the background asking, "how does me pairing up with Natsu make you pair up with Juvia." Again, no one listened to her.

The static from all four eye's sent them into another fight. Leaving a animated crying Juvia, a shocked cartoon expression from Lucy, and Happy flying next to them.

"Gray-sama," Juvia began to cry and flooded the Fairy Tail building.

"Gray calm her down!" someone yelled.

"Why do I have to?" he yelled back.

"That's the end of this chapter I guess," Happy said looking at the readers. "Read and Review"

"Um...Happy...who are you talking to?"

"Aye!"

"That doesn't answer my question!"


End file.
